


I if for Indecision

by KateKintail



Series: The ABC Series 2006 [9]
Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire didn't like to use the word 'stuck' in reference to her situation with the baby, no matter how perfect it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I if for Indecision

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of short H/C ficlets (they were supposed to be drabbles but I'm terrible at writing short things) from various fandoms. I asked on one of my LiveJournals for one word for each letter of the alphabet, as well as a fandom and/or pairing.

Claire didn't like to use the word 'stuck' in reference to her situation with the baby, no matter how perfect it was. It was true she had flirted with the idea of terminating the unplanned pregnancy. She had issued the father ultimatums, and she had spent nearly every waking second trying to decide what to do about it. She had tried to give him over to a couple, but had been unable to sign the papers. And now, thanks to the plane crash, she had no choice but to have the baby and keep him. She was stuck with it.  
  
But ever since the crash, she had not been as apprehensive as before. She had been genuinely terrified when the baby had stopped kicking and moving, and likewise incredibly relieved when it seemed the baby was all right. This was *her* baby, whether she was all right with it or not. She only hoped she would figure out what that meant. But she was pretty sure it wasn't a coincidence that she was on Oceanic flight 815.  
  
She heard a groan behind her. Taking her eyes off her diary, she lifted her head and pressed the side of her hand to her forehead, shading her eyes as she looked in the direction of the sun and the forest. Charlie was limping along the path, supported by Hurley on one side and using a makeshift spear to support himself on the other side. Claire put her book down and pushed off of the ground with a great effort to rise to her feet. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
Charlie looked pleadingly at Hurley, around winces every time he tried to put even a little bit of pressure on his left leg. Hurley coughed and cleared his throat. "Let's just say Charlie isn't going to be winning any trophies for excellence in boar hunting any time soon."   
  
"Ohhh," Claire nodded and tried not to laugh, though she was not successful in hiding a smile. She wasn't in a position to help him over, but he seemed glad for the moral support as she walked beside him. They guided him over to one of the rocks, against which he slid down to the sandy ground.   
  
"I'll go get Jack," Hurley offered. Charlie shook his head, but both Hurley and Claire seemed insistent.   
  
Alone with Claire for a moment, "I think I just twisted it in the fall. Maybe sprained it."  
  
"The fall?" she asked, amused again.   
  
He shrugged, clearly not eager to relate the circumstances. But he was more than happy when she dragged a log over and gently helped him prop his leg up on it. "Thanks," he said, closing his eyes for a moment as he let the pain subside. She sat down next to him, unconsciously placing her hand on her belly as the baby kicked again. "You know, I should write you a lullaby."  
  
"Me?" she asked with a laugh.   
  
"Well, you and the baby. To thank you, you know?" He grinned as she handed a water bottle to him. "You're going to make a really good mother, Claire."  
  
"You really think so?" She rubbed both hands over her belly now. Charlie reached over to do the same, but he stopped short, wincing as he moved a little too much for his leg to handle. She eased his pain with a kiss on his cheek   
  
But she felt the baby kick at that moment and pulled away. If her ending up here and accepting her situation wasn't a coincidence, maybe meeting Charlie wasn't either. But that also meant she had to start putting more thought into what the fortune teller had told her... and she couldn't ignore the warnings about someone else being involved in the baby's life.   
  
Seeing Jack on his way over, Charlie sat up a little and winced yet again. Claire sat back and watched, wondering how someone like Charlie could possibly be a danger...


End file.
